muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Cinemassacre
Cinemassacre is a video website run by James Rolfe, showcasing a number of short online videos. The main feature of the website is The Angry Video Game Nerd, but other notable series of videos include Board James, OverAnalyzers, and You Know What's Bullshit?. ''The Angry Video Game Nerd'' Originally titled The Angry Nintendo Nerd, these videos star Rolfe as the titular nerd, who in general gives negative reviews of old video games, which cause him to shout strong profanity and drink Rolling Rock to "soothe the pain" of playing bad video games. In 2008, the Angry Video Game Nerd had staged a feud with The Nostalgia Critic. A movie based on the series was released in 2014. Muppet Mentions *In some openings, certain Sesame Street video game cartridges can be seen. *A review of games based on Dracula includes a brief review of Sesame Street Countdown. *In a review of the game Wally Bear and the No Gang, the Angry Video Game Nerd mentions examples of characters used to promote the dangers of drugs, one example being "the combined efforts of ALF, Michaelangelo, Bugs Bunny, Miss Piggy...". *Part 1 of a three-part review of the Phillips CD-i includes a brief clip from a Sesame Street game for the system. *In his review of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles III, the Nerd remarks that the Splinter puppet used "looks like he belongs on Sesame Street." *In "The Wizard and Super Mario Bros. 3" review, when he talks about Lucas, who owned every Nintendo game, a montage of Nintendo game covers are shown, which includes Big Bird's Hide & Speak. *In his review of Bugs Bunny's Birthday Blowout, the Nerd refers to a character peeking from inside a trashcan as "Oscar the Grouch". *In his review of Kid Kool, the Nerd refers to one of Kid Kool's weapons as "a furry animal that looks like Elmo's ball sack". *In his review of Little Red Hood, the Nerd describes a fruit as "Big Bird's ballsack". *In "The Making of the Angry Video Game Nerd", James Rolfe mentions that when he made his review of "Street Fighter 2010", he originally incorrectly said that the final boss "looked like Grimace from Sesame Street", a mistake a friend of his caught before the video was posted online. *In an outtake of the episode "Frankenstein", the cast suddenly start singing the Muppet Babies theme song. *A movie starring the Nerd that is currently in the works had been funded at IndieGoGo.com. Those who cashed in at least $10.00 will receive a bonus video of James Rolfe reviewing Elmo's Number Journey. *In his review of Tiger Electronics handheld games, the nerd briefly talks about the Dinosaurs handheld game, complaining about the music and doing an impression of Baby Sinclair's voice. *Part 1 of the "AVGN Wish List" includes a few Muppet images in pages of catalogues, including a Fraggle Rock drum set, a Sesame Street sleeping bag, and the game Sesame Street 123. In part 2, when the nerd complains about the Home Improvement game, which involves Tim Taylor going to the sets of other TV shows including a prehistoric set, he at one point mentions how cool it would be if Tim would visit the sets of real-life TV shows, stopping himself when he mentions Dinosaurs. *In his review of Big Rigs: Over the Road Racing, near the end when the Nerd goes extremely fast in reverse, a picture of Miss Piggy could be seen along with Winnie the Pooh & Darth Vader. *In his review of Hong Kong 97, a picture of Count von Count can be seen in the Nerd's hypothetical (similar) video game proposal. ''OverAnalyzers'' A series of videos in which a group of people (including James Rolfe as Jim) discuss various things from their childhoods. A bulletin board in the background includes many pictures relating to pop culture, including many Muppet-related images. Muppet Mentions *Episode 11 is titled "Muppet Babies", and invovles the gang discussing what a Muppet Baby is. Other *In "Elmo in Grouchland (1999) Commentary", Mike Matei watches the movie for the first time while commenting, generally criticising the movie, particularly Elmo and the songs. *In "Top 20 Urkel Moments", a clip from the Dinosaurs episode "Hurling Day" is shown when Rolfe mentions shows from the TGIF line-up which were on DVD while Family Matters, at the time of the video, had not had a DVD release. *The You Know What's Bullshit? episode about vampires at one point mentions that vampires will stop and count rice if thrown at them, leading the narrator to ask, "So all vampires are like The Count from Sesame Street?" *In James Rolfe's review of the Super Mario Bros. movie, he mentions that at the time dinosaurs were very popular, playing the Dinosaurs theme over a montage of still images of movies and TV shows (including Dinosaurs) about dinosaurs. *In the Godzillathon for Monster Madness James says that Godzilla in Godzilla Vs. the Sea Monster looks like the Cookie Monster *James Rolfe has also done a Rental Review of Kermit's Swamp Years with Arlo (a blue puppet monster game reviewer who at first James refers to as a Muppet) *In a livestream Mike Matei played the Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland PC game Connections * Robbie Rist voiced the Alien in Angry Video Game Nerd: The Movie. External links *CineMassacre official site *The Angry Video Game Nerd's YouTube channel __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Internet Mentions